


假如我们位置互换

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 原著结局if, 大量私设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 维吉尔有很多东西需要学习，需要弥补。他还需要知道但丁究竟是什么样子。双子无差





	1. 序

“你醒了。”  
维吉尔睁开眼。他头脑有些昏沉，是体力耗尽后熟悉的深入骨髓的疲倦，视线不甚清明，只有模模糊糊的黄色光晕。他又闭上眼。身下的触感是革质沙发，弹簧已经老旧，压下去无法弹起，在他摸索时不情愿地吱呀一声。  
“维吉尔。”  
那声音是……尼禄。维吉尔全身下意识绷紧了，却强迫自己放松。他最后的记忆是年轻人挥着魔化的双翼将自己撂倒在地。和但丁的战斗让他透支了，虽然不知道过了多久，但是他还没恢复到足以再战的程度。  
“我知道你醒了。就，听我说，”接着是一阵悉悉索索的响动，长时间的停顿，一声恼怒的叹气，“该死的，我都不知道要说什么。真该把你留在那里。”  
他还是无法跟上，思维迟缓，像是缺了一块零件的木马淌过泥沼。  
“你知不知道你做了什么？”尼禄的音量逐渐抬高，“如果我没拦下你，你是不是要跑了？这次没有但丁来帮你收拾烂摊子了。”  
但丁……他和但丁在树顶缠斗，在某一时刻抛下了武器，用真魔人的身体扭打。他啃掉了他一只角，他被撕下一边翅膀，獠牙和长爪纷纷绷断，他扯开黯淡的焰色胸膛，鳞片四溅，吃掉那颗缓慢的心脏，血和力量在舌头上发烫。  
然后他把但丁一动不动的身体推下去。  
“呃！该死的，”咖啡桌的玻璃颤了颤，尼禄的喘息粗重，渐渐弱下来，“我从莫里森那里拿到了但丁的……信。他说如果他不回来，就把事务所交给我。”  
一摞纸扔到桌上，玻璃又颤了颤。  
“我现在把它交给你——别以为这代表任何事情。我不需要新住处，也不想替但丁处理他的麻烦。你不是他的兄弟吗？正好。”  
弹簧有气无力地叫了几声，尼禄站起来，脚步渐远。他打开前门，夜晚安静的风声响起。  
“……听着。我不清楚但丁为什么这么做，但是他一定有自己的理由。我什么都不会做，至少现在不会，可我也会看着你。但丁不在这里，确保你不再出格就是我的责任。还有，这个还给你。”  
有东西抛过来，维吉尔本能抬手接住。是一本书。V的诗集。他感到年轻人悬在空中的欲言又止，最终却没有话再传来。  
“谢谢你，尼禄。”他说。  
门关了。  
他睁开眼。这次适应了一些，天花板上的电扇晃晃悠悠地转一圈又一圈。他的手上没有血，魔化时的烈焰将一切烧干静了，但仍像把握一颗鲜活死去的心脏。  
都结束了。


	2. 第一章

他等待但丁。

天空晦暗无光。偶时云层翻搅，也不过斜下一缕转瞬即逝。后来阴云叠垒，将远方天际压没了线清明，水汽拢下城市灰蒙蒙的轮廓。

要落雨。

维吉尔吐一口气，凝成白雾久久不散。那这身体还温热，魔界夺走了他年幼的感知，却没有沥干人类的血。此刻他能站在塔顶，阎魔刀的柄硌进手心。

但丁。一个适合的开场，给他气焰，喂饱他的高傲和虚荣，就会失去平衡，更容易击垮。维吉尔重演了遍他们在一起的时候，感到额头有湿意。雨开始下了。

没有等另一个主角的登场，自顾自斑驳了石地。

魔界也有雨。虽然穿不透恶魔的鳞甲，却能吃净皮肉，眨眼啃咬到骨骼。维吉尔摊开手，雨水掉在指腹的厚茧，什么感觉都没有。

水珠击打土壤遥远又沉重。厮杀的声响则越来越近，攀爬而上。他听见脚步，鞋底撕裂又黏连雨和泥土的混合，在身后停下。

“但丁。”他陈述。

“想要个来自兄弟的亲亲吗？”但丁问。意图无比明显。维吉尔握住刀柄，“或者——”

他回身劈断射来的子弹。

“——这个。”但丁说。他举着自己的双枪之一。毫无新意。

维吉尔甩下刃上的雨水，归刀入鞘。雨幕折扭了但丁的身影，但他依然能看到那张和自己一模一样的……

……没有五官的脸。

维吉尔睁眼。

天花板上的风扇仍晃悠着旋转。他在不知道什么时候睡着了，睡的不久，控制肢体时是迟钝的。而窗外天还深黑。

他的身体躁动不安，那风扇制造的微风在盛夏的夜晚聊胜于无，碎成布条的衣服紧缠在身上，被血和汗水跟其它什么东西粘住皮肤，仿佛层硬壳。散落的发根也一缕一缕，塌在头皮上。

他半是想接着睡去，需要补足头脑的凝滞，半是燥热得反复，终于脱下沉甸甸的外套。露出的双臂得到瞬间清凉，热气紧接着堆聚上来，蚕食皮肤干燥的地方。他翻身，等待了一会儿，睡意在边缘窥探却不来临。

人类。

维吉尔轻哼了声。他从沙发上爬起来，一边解开马甲仅剩的纽扣，一边往浴室去，随手扔下的布料还原成点点魔力散开。只脱光了上衣，保留裤子，在看到浴室的时候决定也保留长靴。

但丁似乎从不清理浴室，地面和浴帘折了道道灰痕，墙角浸裂了，涌出深色的霉斑。浴缸边缘排了几个塑料瓶，他摇了摇，里头稀疏的水声。洗澡不可能了。洗手池旁倒是有块没怎么使用的肥皂，一把剃须刀躺在一旁，他拿起来观察。钝的，沾满了碎胡须和血迹。水龙头有点锈，打开时涓涓水流落进洗手池，他捧了一掬冷水到脸上。

镜子覆了层水滴状的灰尘，先前被手掌擦试干净一块，但也都模糊了。他看进镜中自己的倒影，想起那个梦。他很久不做梦了，只有魔物编排的戛然而止的幻境，充满了可能与不可能。

镜子里的脸看得出过去的样子，就是更年长、更疲惫，嘴角和眼尾不再锋利到将目光都割伤。他试着加些棱角，拼出更冷更尖锐的年轻的维吉尔，再以此作模板，捏出年轻的但丁。不过他以前能花在这上面的时间太少，脑中的影像始终不够清晰。下巴上的水滴逐渐失了凉意，他又捧起一掬，指腹划过新生的胡茬时轻微刺痛。

后背和腋下还是不适的粘腻，冲澡是最好的解决方法，可浴缸内壁同样沉了层污垢。屋檐，电力，自来水，但丁永远不珍惜他唾手可得的东西。维吉尔扯了下嘴角，V残留的习惯，打开洗手台下的柜门碰运气找能清理的东西。

里面是码得整整齐齐的清洁用具。从硬毛刷到消毒喷雾，一摞未开封的橡胶手套叠在干抹布上，不止一瓶洗发水和沐浴液摆在最显眼的位置，甚至有几罐貌似昂贵的身体乳和面霜。并不都是新的，但全部积了层浮尘，厚度至少放了几个月。

他下意识拧起眉头。湿透了的头发随着重力彻底散落下来，尖端在眼前摇晃，他抬手拢到脑后，开始挑选物品着手清理浴室。

浅显的污渍不成问题，顽固一些的除干净后仍有泛黄的痕迹，浴帘难以下手，是不能用了。维吉尔脱干净剩下的衣服，踏进清洁完毕的浴缸简单冲洗。他刚刚恢复了点的精力基本上消耗干净了，思想浸在温暖的水蒸气中飘飘荡荡。

那些泡烂了的墙壁和瓷砖只能换新的。如果他决定留下。

如果尼禄不干涉。那孩子比起他，更像但丁，屡屡质问为什么要逃跑。他从来不逃跑。只不过是失去了停留的理由。

毛巾也有灰尘的味道，于是他湿着身子走出去，一阵光亮后魔力凝聚出新的衣服。习惯了水汽的遮掩，再进入前厅时闷热空气中的酸腐鲜明起来，几乎每个能放东西的平面都堆了空酒瓶和披萨盒，在昏暗的黄灯下镀上油腻的阴影，发酵了不知多久，和高温凝固在一起，上年头的风扇难以搅动。

比之前V来的时候更糟了。尤其是酒瓶的数量，几乎翻了几倍。他更加拧紧了眉头，去打开窗子，经过办公桌时顿了顿。

斜朝座椅的小相框里是幅金发女子的半身像。边框是抛了光的黄铜，除了零星划痕外养护得很好，看不见一丝锈绿。

拿在手里的重量过分熟悉。

记忆中斯巴达并不喜欢拍照，伊娃尊重他的意愿，即使是他不知所踪后，宅子里的影像也只有寥寥无几的手绘油画。维吉尔知道那场火没把一切烧干净，但在他爬出魔界的十三岁之前就没有再想回去的愿望了。

他记得但丁对尤里森说的话。

“所以死亡比我先见到你。”他垂下眼，擦走玻璃上的尘埃。

将相框放回原位，他打开窗户，夜风并不凉爽，却至少稀释了里头的空气。然后他回到桌前，挨着拉开抽屉。枪油，杂志，发票，信件，全都掺杂在一起，滑开时哗啦作响，直到最底下的一个。

他盯了一会儿，用力合上。

像是浴室一样，楼梯下头的储物隔间有完备的清理工具，维吉尔戴上手套，找了垃圾袋盛酒瓶和空盒，封口后放到门口摆成一排。之后是扫地，擦地，整理家具。墙纸太过陈旧，而且布满了盾形的黑印，从储物间里一套完整的细毛刷来看，应该钉过魔物的头颅。

一楼收拾完毕后，天已经有了转亮的兆头。他尚未恢复，又再度透支了体力，此刻眼后隐隐发黑。那张躺过的沙发上沾着散发异味的污渍，现在发现了他就不准备继续使用。阎魔刀横放在咖啡桌上，他俯下身去拿，余光看到V的诗集摊开在地。大概是先前他跌入睡眠时掉下去的。

他开始记起过去自己从来不放手的时候。但丁好奇里头写了什么，更多只是单纯地想染指维吉尔写过名字的东西，想方设法骗他放下。他防不胜防，终于有一次被钻了空子，但丁如愿以偿看到心心念念已久的宝物，然后脸一皱，一边大叫无聊，一边扔回他脚下。

后来他掉入魔界，爬回来，又掉下去，那些记忆被冲得只剩下偶尔冒出来的念太多遍的几句诗。他不记得当时的怒火，但丁也不记得当时的执着。

“‘我岂能看着别人哀愁，自己并不也在难受。我岂能看着别人哀戚，却不寻求温和的慰籍’……哼。”他被一阵头痛刺中，啪地合上书，提起阎魔刀往二楼去。

楼梯尽头是一条弯曲的走廊，他不想面对注定脏乱的主卧，打开的第一扇门正好是间卧房。没有太多装饰，床，床头柜，衣柜，虽然同样落了尘土，但说得上整洁。他将物什搁到床头的矮柜，从衣柜里翻出床单、枕头和被子铺好，拉上窗帘，然后脱下衣服叠在床尾。

那首诗后头是什么，他看向诗集，记起来以前就睡过去了。

***

维吉尔再次醒来时天亮得透彻。阳光刺过窗帘的缝隙，浓郁几乎成固体。他感觉好受了很多，精神得到了充足的修复，但是身体因为许久不睡在柔软的床垫上酸涩。即便是V的一个月里，被逆卡拉巴树掀了底朝天的红墓市也没有提供正常人类的休息之所，而他的人性面虽然会饥饿、口渴和疲惫，却无法在进食或者睡觉后全然满足，更多时候V拖着日渐崩溃的躯壳，单纯为了‘人’咽下食物，陷入召唤兽带来的过去的幻境。

他穿好衣服，拿过阎魔刀来到窗边眯着眼拉起帘子。时间是下午，据太阳的位置三到四点，不过无法确定是不是第二天，他可能睡了很久。

并不是很重要，如果没有尼禄干预，失去了目的，他早不在这里了。具体要去往什么地方——

他的肚子响了。饥饿感迟迟追上来，打了个措手不及。胃里一波波扭曲的蠕动，仿佛整个腹部扭了起来，难以忽视。

不应该是V。后来他在魔界游荡的时候，枯竭漏风的身体需要大量魔力维持，可不管嚼食多少恶魔腐败的血肉，窝在隐蔽的角落沉睡多久，那些力量全随着裂开的容器散去了，然后引来更多的魔物。他经历了数年的无法填满的空荡，都和记忆一并交给了V。尤里森得以保留完美无缺的力量。

作为半魔，人类和恶魔的进食方式一样有效，虽然难以支撑起庞大的魔力消耗。他得想点办法。

他打开房门，察觉到门口徘徊着一股极淡的气息。尼禄。在他睡死的期间来过，而且在门前停留过一段时间。他的警惕性下降得可怕。V和那孩子曾经近距离在红墓的残骸中相处过一整个月，维吉尔却不一样，要是尼禄有任何想法，他不会活着知道。如果他当时脑子再清醒一些，即使深刻了解男孩的为人，也绝不交出这种信任。那可能是V，但不是维吉尔。

他握着阎魔刀缓缓下楼。一层空无一人，他敏锐的感知也没捡起其它的陌生气息。物品摆设都保持在他上楼前的样子，但是前门的垃圾袋不见了，办公桌上放着个相当大的几层高盒子，上面贴了便签。

**给你的。**字体娟巧，尼禄的字迹，不过在潦草的书写下几近变形，**没毒。**最下头一行小字，**这次你最好醒来。**

盒子里是样子不算精致却分量慷慨的饭菜，是姬莉叶的烹饪。他记得那个小丫头，初时去找在家卧床的尼禄打过短短照面，后一次和尼禄一起前往佛图纳。他在厨房帮忙，然后被赶出去给他们收养的孤儿读诗。晚饭做了太多，他吃空自己的盘子，因为残缺的身体永远得不到满足拒绝更多。

维吉尔拆开饭盒，依次摆到桌上。第一层是沙拉和炸鱿鱼圈，生菜、洋葱、西兰花、羽衣甘蓝和胡罗卜剁成小块搅匀，淋上橄榄油和葡萄醋调的酱汁，再撒些碎杏仁和核桃；鱿鱼圈切作正好入口的大小，裹匀面糊后炸到金黄，配上了黑胡椒跟蘸料。第二层放了肉馅饼跟鸡胸土豆泥，牛肉碎、豌豆、土豆、洋葱、胡萝卜用黑胡椒、蒜粉、盐和牛至叶调味，平铺在饼皮上裹好，烤到熟透，切下去时汤汁横流；整块鸡胸肉煎至焦嫩，搁到撒了欧芹的黄油土豆泥上，最后淋适量的肉汁。第三层有大碗的番茄浓汤，切块的番茄熬煮到化成了浓稠的汤汁，加进去鸡肉碎和调味料，配上蒜蓉面包。最后一层则是各式饼干，涂了蛋液烘烤，掺了蔓越莓干，杏仁片和巧克力，姜糖跟肉桂。从前菜到甜点齐全，凉透了但是没有变质。

他看了一会儿，拾起块巧克力饼干。糖分被烤融了的黑巧克力中和，杏仁片在牙齿间发出清脆的声响。和小时候的口味不太一样。但是很好。

***

他该走了。但丁已经从单子上划去，剩下的只有蒙杜斯。魔帝隐隐有苏醒的迹象，在尤里森身边安插过棋子，若想彻底杀掉需要先完全打开封印。那目的地是魔界。两个世界的隔膜正逐渐减弱，不时有裂缝打开，不需要太多戳弄就可以扩张成传送门，再加上阎魔刀轻而易举。

也许这次他同样要失败。也许这次他可以成功。他必须去，无论结局是成为新的魔帝还是回到尼洛·安杰洛。不，他绝不堕落第二次，绝不再被拴上锁链，变作走狗。

电话。

一次，两次，几乎打出回响。第十七声后停止。然后再次响起。

那是一台老式的拨号电话。深色的木质基座边角磨钝了，弧度光滑而褪色，黄铜的手柄晕开一个个水波似的纹路，几道无规律的黑痕像是闪电出现又消失。拨号键盘随着铃音抖动，击在木头上喀拉喀拉。

停下了。片刻又重新开始。尼禄不会一遍一遍打过来，假设他依然未醒之后就应该放弃了。但丁认识的那些人也没有理由打过来，不会联系维吉尔。那就只有委托人，因为恶魔肆虐而寻求恶魔猎人雇佣，代表通往魔界的裂缝出现。在第十七声铃响前，维吉尔拿起话柄。

“天啊你终于接起来了！是我，奥斯丁、呃，奥斯丁·贾维斯，还记得我跟你说过的投资计划吗？等等等等，这次不是要你投资，我是真的有事！听着，我在红墓市买了块地皮，你知道什么事情发生后那里价格降得厉害，所以我买了块地皮，然后猜猜发生了什么？有恶魔！我这辈子就是避不开恶魔了，所以，是的，你能过来一趟吗，我给你地址？”

但丁的熟人。不知道真相。

“呃，但丁？求你了？别的猎人一听是红墓要么拒绝了，要么就说不能马上来，只有你了，我保证不嫌价格高，我早准——”

“但丁不在，”维吉尔说，“我是他哥哥，维吉尔。”

“噢！呃，对不起，”那边一阵响声，隐约传来‘但丁什么时候有兄弟了’，“对不起，所以但丁什么时候回来？”

“不清楚。”他回答。

“啊……好吧。打扰——”

“给我地址。”

“嗯，既然是他的哥哥，会处理恶魔也是对的。你是恶魔猎人吧？”

“我可以是，”话太多了，“地址？”

“西区维亚多勒罗沙街5-17号，请尽快过来啊——”

他挂断电话后下意识皱起眉头。西区是这些年新开发的地段，在尤里森入侵时通道完全塌陷了，因为没有重要的东西，V并没有去过。直接用阎魔刀割开空间是不可能了，除非能知晓具体位置。但丁应该有地图，作为合格的恶魔猎人，没有准备就太不像话了。之前收拾一楼的时候没看到类似的东西，也许在楼上。

维吉尔回到二楼。左手边第一间是他睡过的客房，再往前走廊分叉开，左边有一扇门，右边三扇，外加尽头一间，看起来是主卧。他先往左走，过道右边的门拧开后是又是间客房，摆设和另一间差不多。另一侧走廊的右墙两扇门并排，一间放了吉他、沙发、电视和游戏机，另一间是一台保养得发亮的卧式钢琴。

他关好门，打开对面的房间。

这是个藏书室。樱桃木的书架紧贴墙壁，排放在中央，上头的书按照作者摆好，从戏剧到色情杂志，从哲学到通俗小说，几乎各个领域都涵盖到了。不仅仅为了样子，似乎全部翻阅过。

“莎士比亚和萨德列在一起？总是这么糟糕的品味。”维吉尔摇头。书架后靠窗边的地方有张书桌，桌面铺满了纸张，最上头是用红笔画了圈的红墓市地图。省下他翻找的麻烦。这里有段时间没收拾，书架像是缺失牙齿一样漏风，拔下的书堆叠在桌子四周，他捡起一本倒扣在地上的。杰弗雷·乔叟。

确认好具体位置，维吉尔抽出阎魔刀，划破空间踏入红墓破碎的街道。

大块落石已经清理干净，建筑残骸斜插进皲裂的石路，踩下去细尘咯吱作响。远处的天边已经看不到树根高入云霄的影子，由绛紫褪回浅淡的蓝。政府没有足够有效的手段对付非人力量，却完全隔离了这座城市，没有任何活人能进出。摘取果实后，失去了意义和新的养分，逆卡拉巴自然塌陷。魔界之门关闭，空间的隔层依然摇曳，被树根绞乱了结构，在正确的位置一戳，也许就能破开。

5-17号，维吉尔扫视，是片正在搭建的建筑群，施工暂停中，大型机械丢弃在空地上，新架好的钢筋扭曲成怪异的一滩，‘正在施工’的牌子被摔进了蓝色的挡板。空中气息噪杂，难以分辨属于什么。轮廓完好的大门前一个吸烟的男人来回踱步。

“奥斯丁？”维吉尔问。

男人吓了跳，戒备地转身，看到他的瞬间掐灭了烟迎上来：“噢，哇，你就是维吉尔吧？”

奥斯丁是个褐发灰眼的中年白人，外貌普通，气息只是单纯的人类。但是烟瘾很大，维吉尔眯了下眼。

“这也太快了！我才刚打完电话，这个距离怎么着也要半天吧？红墓和雷斯顿社可是隔了两个——”

“告诉我情况。”他无意搭话。

“哦、噢，好，”奥斯丁似乎想点支烟，最后将姆指别进裤腰里，对着那边的建筑群一点脑袋，“那是我地皮，想建商场来着。半个月前他们解禁时我就带人来动工。理论上是安全了吧，就时不时有那种，蚂蚁，跑出来闹事。那个我们能应付，但是最近来了点大东西，是那种，很大的大东西，长得像只拔毛鸡，来好几次了。每次都突然跑出来又突然消失。”

无毛鸟。魔界物种多样，据他所了解，没有羽毛的巨大鸟型恶魔只有安祖，拥有自己的族群，但没有强大到成为领主，栖息在玛尔法斯的领地。那个三头女巫的一半身子就是用这种魔物揉捏成的。

“说起来，虽然第一眼不太像，越看越觉得你们五官很相似呢，果然是兄弟，”奥斯丁评论，“有这么个哥哥，但丁可是完全没提过。”

“我们小时候分开了。”维吉尔说。

“怪不得。现在回来了很好啊，毕竟是家人，要补足丢失的时间是不是？”

除了恶魔通常带有的腐蚀性体液之外，安祖并没有特殊能力，解决起来不困难。那东西应该是把这里当成了捕猎场，人类是弱小却美味的食物。

“不过和但丁的性格完全相反呢，”奥斯丁搭话，“所以，但丁去哪里了？”

“魔界。”

他看上去完全接受了这个答案，小声嘀咕‘确实是他会做的事’，然后又说道：“刚刚有人联系我在赶来的路上了，行程临时清空。报酬可能就——”

半空中荡起波纹，暗红的电光窜扩开缝隙，下个瞬间骤然张大如巨口，蹿跳出只半身腐烂的无毛大鸟。而气息异常熟悉。

不是任何无毛鸟，是玛尔法斯的那一只。

那个人类早就跑得没影，维吉尔闪步躲开牠冲势，回身拔刀劈下，那鸟一路撞进残骸，曲长脖颈暴露在外，被刃咬了几寸深，直接砸倒在地。他带刀闪离至不远处，拧起眉头，握刀的虎口发麻。

他亲眼所见尼禄将整个玛尔法斯灰飞烟灭，纵然V身心不济，仍不会看错。而此刻这半边鸟仿佛钢筋骨骼，阎魔刀也砍不彻透。那鸟回复过来，刨爪瞄准他再撞，却是刚抬脚便消失，眨眼冒至他身前。猝不及防之下维吉尔硬吃一击，飞出丈远。魔力迟迟修缮塌陷肋骨，不等他起身，牠又出现在头顶压下。

几个回合后维吉尔心头疑问渐重，这明显是玛尔法斯的传送把戏，吞噬逆卡巴拉的这副身体即使初愈且消耗不及补充，也不该狼狈至此。他闪开一次冲击抽刀回斩，突听身后传来声响，堪堪跳开就见他方才站立的地方被炮火轰中，那半鸟的身形淹没于滚滚浓烟。

“你就是所谓的其他猎人？”蕾蒂说。

“同样的话给你。”维吉尔侧过身，保证安祖和蕾蒂同时在视野范围内。那女人给自己的火箭筒重新装弹，手法娴熟地用不了分钟，“不要碍事。”

“同样的话给你，”她回道，“任务不带私人恩怨。”

玛尔法斯的鸟从烟幕中冲出来，两人暂断了交流。维吉尔始终分了半心在蕾蒂身上，半晌确认她没有敌对的意思，除开最开始的那一发弹药。然而就算那个……蕾蒂总是精准将火力转向安祖闪现的方位，一次两次还可以说是巧合，但次次命中便像是她能预判对手的行动一样。

女巫的预知之术。

作为人类无法同恶魔般感受彼此的气息，女巫们却拥有不逊色的独派手段。这是蕾蒂的手段之一了，能让她和中阶，甚至高阶恶魔争斗而取胜。

“有趣。”维吉尔低声自语。

“你说什么了？”蕾蒂叫道。听力也相当惊人。

维吉尔摇摇头，他开始感到厌烦了。无论之前是什么情况，影响都在逐渐减轻，那只无毛鸟的死亡只是时间问题。

“所以你为什么在这里？又要跑路？”蕾蒂问。

“与你无关。”

“那就是跑路了。”她点头，一副无可奈何的样子。

“面对仇人来说，你过于友好了。”

那鸟再度消失，许久不出现。牠到极限了。

“哈，仇人，”在这个空档里，蕾蒂干脆放下了火箭筒，取下腰带上最后一枚导弹填充进炮筒，“我是很想宰了你，但是不了谢谢。”

“这轮还不到我，”她补充，突然抬起头，“你后面。”

维吉尔握住刀柄，回身劈断射来的子弹。

他在逆卡巴拉树根顶。对面但丁放下飘着青烟的枪口，撅起嘴啧了一声，却是毫不停歇地唤出幻影剑向他袭来。

“你在走神吗？不留意真的要出事的。”他手中刃有剑影堆叠，化作刺目流光斩压而至，维吉尔与其错身过，后滑拉开距离。但丁紧追不舍，他拔刀以示，金属清脆碰撞间吃下雨点般的攻击。

“我只是在思考，”维吉尔开口。一个但丁。刀刃相接，刀镡相扣，胶着中他看进那对透若浪尖泡沫的眼瞳，“你有多真。”

“每根头发丝都是真的，想试试吗？”但丁咧开嘴，眼尾挤得皱起，笑意却不达底。他逐渐显出弱势，在单纯的力量上从未比过维吉尔。正确。

维吉尔收刀放他退走。再次出刀时已凝了魔力化虚刃斩出。

“‘生命如此短暂，学习如此漫长，尝试如此困难，征服如此尖锐，可怕的欢愉溜得如此快速无影’。”他念。但丁摸出浮士德滑步接连躲开。花里胡巧的武器。正确。

“什么？”

“杰夫雷·乔叟，”维吉尔解释，“你正读的那一本。”

“行吧，大诗人，不像你，我不读死人的东西。”

错误。

“你弹琴吗？”维吉尔再度切出虚刃成网，封死一片空间，“钢琴。”

但丁起手挡下，指间红光闪烁。所谓的风格。正确。

“我甚至没有钢琴！”他大叫，“我是打到你脑袋了吗？”

但是错误。

“换个简单的问题：你用什么牌子的身体乳。”

“看来确实打到脑袋了。”但丁说。之后几回无人搭话。他们专注于武器和魔力的对撞，抛下语言。接刃后拉开的距离越来越短，直到舍弃了所有招式，仅仅在互相磕碰出残影。在某一个时刻他们扔掉了刀剑，被火焰烧掉人皮，露出其下赤裸的恶魔。

维吉尔掰下一只角，但丁撕走一半翅膀。地面烫出焦黑的纹路，然后崩碎成细石撒漫天，不及落下又卷进风里。真魔人的血泛着力量的荧荧光辉，他咬开面前嘶吼的喉头，舌根和牙缝都甘美地燃烧。

但丁停止了挣扎。他嶙立的口器张开，传出咕噜噜的怪声，胸口的十芒星黯淡下去。维吉尔扯开他，鳞片四溅。

他手中一颗心脏缓缓跳动。

“最后一个问题，”维吉尔说，声音被恶魔的骨骼拧得空旷，“为什么留下那只手套？”

这个从他记忆搭建的但丁无法回答。

“‘我岂能看着别人哀愁，自己并不也在难受。我岂能看着别人哀戚，却不寻求温和的慰籍’，”维吉尔说，记起了下半段诗，“‘不，不，决不可能。决不，决不可能。’”

“你究竟是谁？”这个他以为的但丁。真正的但丁。

他再次吃掉那颗心脏，幻境片片破碎。

***

维吉尔睁眼。四周漆黑无光，举手间有粘稠的液体阵阵刺痛，衣服已经被腐蚀了干净。他的瞳孔隐隐拉长，明白自己被那只鸟吞进了胃里。逆卡巴拉的果实给了他看穿幻境的能力，虽然拙劣而不堪一击，但他依然有些……

愤怒。

下一刻真魔人撕开胃囊，锋利的口喙埋进内部毫不设防的脏器。他能听见无毛鸟的惨叫，疯狂摇摆身体干呕，妄图吐出不好消化的零食，他的尖爪插破胸腔的隔膜，抓握肋骨固定，撕咬吞食腐败的血肉，初醒的身体叫着要求更多。从肺到肝再到苦胆，最后是一颗几近停止的心脏。

一切声响渐渐平息。他扭断几根骨头，划开干薄皮肉跃出空荡荡的腔室，站稳时已然衣冠整洁，回到了人形。

维吉尔长出一口气。

那只鸟躺死在地，硕大的腹部瘪下去，全化作充盈的魔力在他体内流淌。牠穿越过来的传送门仍定在空中，但边缘正飞速崩散。他握住刀柄。

“好吧，维吉尔，”蕾蒂说，她在他和安祖之间来回看了看，手肘搁上了自己射完弹药的火箭炮，“我需要喝一杯。来吗？”

他拔刀，隔空切碎了那扇门。

“我接受你的邀约。”维吉尔说。

“好极了，知道鲍勃的酒窖在哪吗？”

那是个恶魔猎人扎堆的酒吧，他在V时去过。

“如果位置没变。”

蕾蒂看了看腕表：“现在是……八点，那十一点半见。你最好洗个澡。”

她跨上摩托车，应该是先前他被吞掉时推过来的。即使有交通工具，三个半小时对普通人来说也太过勉强。女巫藏在袖中的秘法不少。

“奥斯丁！”她叫道。

先前躲起的男人闻声跑出来，除了衣衫凌乱没有大碍。

“报酬五五分，给我打到账户上，”她顿了顿，“这边这位大概是要现金。”

维吉尔微微点头。蕾蒂踩下油门，绕了半圈掉头而去。等她的背影消失，奥斯丁呼了一声：“气场可真厉害，她面前我都不敢说话。”

他又小声嘀咕着‘人还是很好的’，而维吉尔的目光再度落到死得透彻的安祖上，尸体因为被吸干了魔力，开始碎成粉尘。玛尔法斯的鸟。如果牠活着，是否代表玛尔法斯也没死？是谁送牠来的，为什么在红墓捕猎？就好像刻意等待他出现。

蒙杜斯已经有醒来的迹象，但是尤里森死后王座空缺，谁都有嫌疑。

过去的他此时早已穿过裂缝，只要刀和意志就能一直前进。

那已经不再是真的了。

~

*《别人的悲伤》威廉·布莱克，杨苡 译

*安祖/Anzu，所罗门八十八柱神之一，通常形象为狮头巨鸟，擅长操控水、土、和符文。此处魔改。

*私设魔界制度为领主制。谁打得过谁谁领主。魔帝打得过所有人。所以魔帝（。

*杰夫雷·乔叟的引用自译。原文如下：

The life so brief, the art so long in the learning, the attempt so hard, the conquest so sharp, the fearful joy that ever slips away so quickly - by all this I mean love, which so sorely astounds my feeling with its wondrous operation, that when I think upon it I scarce know whether I wake or sleep.

*如果，我是说如果有人感兴趣，这是用到的菜谱（。）：[肉馅饼](https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/41690/good-old-meat-pie/?internalSource=staff%20pick&referringId=2271&referringContentType=Recipe%20Hub&clickId=cardslot%201)，[鸡胸土豆泥](https://www.myrecipes.com/recipe/chicken-mashed-potatoes-gravy)，[番茄浓汤](https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/39544/garden-fresh-tomato-soup/)

*和参考[地图](https://mapoflondon.uvic.ca/)

**Author's Note:**

> 请你们陪我写完这篇正剧。  
做一个开始和结束。


End file.
